character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Modern Knuckles= ] |-|Classic Knuckles= |-|Adventure Knuckles= |-|Super Knuckles= |-|Hyper Knuckles= ] Summary He is an anthropomorphic echidna and the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on earth. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, likely High 6-A | 5-B | 5-A to 4-A | 4-A | At least 2-B Name: Knuckles the Echidna Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Gender: Male Age: Late teens - Twenties Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald, Heroic Treasure Hunter '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability, Balance, Dexterity, Coordination, Endurance, Stamina, Flexibility, Reflexes, Master Combatant, Hammerspace, Burrowing, Gliding, Wallcrawling, Spin Dash, Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag Hyudoros), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Speed Augmentation (With Speed Shoes), Energy Absorption (Can absorb Chaos Energy to activate Hyper Mode or initiate his Super State), Resistance to Extreme Conditions (Indifferent to arctic and volcanic temperatures, as well as the vacuum of space), Immense Fire and Heat (Unscathed by molten lava and atmospheric reentry) | Same as before, Aura, Enhanced Swimming, Enhanced Senses (Smell), Homing Attack, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Chaos Energy. Can detect any desired items), Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification (By himself (Can augment his own attack power) and with Golden Gloves), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Danmaku, Meteor Summoning, Status Effect Inducement, Time Stop, Can see invisible beings and objects (With Sunglasses), Gravity Manipulation (With the Ark of the Cosmos), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm. Can cause enemies to flee), Can remove negative status ailments with the Antidote or Cure All Spray, Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Self-Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Probability Manipulation, and Life-force Absorption (Becomes highly resistant to such status ailments with the Immunity Booster and Immunity Idol), Gravity Manipulation (Can resist the pressure of black holes), and Immense Heat (Indifferent to the heat of stars) | Same as before on a tremendously enhanced scale, Invulnerability, Aura, True Flight, Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can channel Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his physical strikes and form defensive barriers) | All of Super Knuckles' abilities on a greatly enhanced scale, Aquatic Respiration, Can use the "Gliding Shock Wave Attack" to trigger an omnidiretional tremor that destroys all enemies caught in its wake Attack Potency: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Fought with Classic Sonic and Tails. Matched the Eggrobo, Mecha Sonic, and the Heavy King) | Planet level+ '''(Can easily defeat Chaos Chaos 1-4 as well as Chaos 6) | '''Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Can harm Rouge the Bat, who is as tough as himself. Matched Team Dark alongside Sonic and Tails. Is a consistent rival of Modern Sonic, and is often portrayed as considerably stronger, being described "as strong as Sonic is fast". Fought and defeated Imperator Ix) | Multi-Solar System level (Tremendously stronger than his base form) | At least Multiverse level (Is empowered by the seven Super Emeralds, enhanced variations of the Chaos Emeralds via the Master Emerald's power, which in turn is much stronger than the Chaos Emeralds can ever be) Speed: FTL (Can dodge and outpace laser beams) | At least FTL | Massively FTL+ (Can keep pace with Sonic and Tails) | Massively FTL+ (Vastly swifter than before) | Immeasurable (Should be faster than Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 10 '''(Pushed a large boulder. Stronger than Classic Tails) | At least '''Class 10 (Stronger than before. Comparable to Big the Cat) | Class K '(Comparable to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Can send large meteors flying many meters away) | At least '''Class Z '| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class+ '''| Large Planet Class to 'Multi-Solar System Class '| '''Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multiversal Durability: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level | Planet level+ (Can tank hits from Sonic, Tails, and Chaos 6) | Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level '(Survived being pulled into a black hole. Can take hits from Sonic and Shadow) | '''Multi-Solar System level '(Vastly more durable. Took hits from Metal Overlord) | At least '''Multiverse level Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing signs of fatigue). Limitless in Super forms. Range: 'Standard melee range | Same as before | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Shovel Claws and some other weaponry. Hundreds of meters with his abilities (Also, many of his shockwave-based attacks are omnidirectional) | Standard melee range. Interstellar with his abilities. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with his abilities '''Standard Equipment: '''Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, Master Emerald, Ark of the Cosmos Extreme Gear, Item Boxes, Mole Bombs, Shovel Claws, Hammer Gloves, Air Necklace, Sunglasses, Piko Piko Hammer, Immunity Idol, Time Freezes, Several augmentation and healing items, Elemental Rings, ect 'Intelligence: '''Being the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles is an incredibly skilled fighter. He possesses mastery in a number of martial arts, and is capable of fighting the likes of Sonic and Shadow to a standstill. Further testaments to his combat prowess includes regularly decimating battalions of Badniks (killer robots), taking down hordes of military-trained Nocturnus Clan soldiers, outfighting Gizoids, and Imperator Ix himself. Additionally, Knuckles possesses extensive knowledge on the various aspects of his world, and can quickly adapt to foreign environments. '''Weaknesses: '''Can be naive and overly trustful '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Knuckles: * Glide: '''Knuckles can catch the air under his dread-lock-like spines to ride on air currents, allowing him to expertly glide long distances through mid-air. * '''Screwdriver: '''Knuckles does a forward dash through mid-air, similar to a dive, where he keeps his fists out in front of him and horizontally spins his entire body rapidly, turning himself into a flaming drilling projectile. * '''Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Knuckles curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Jump: '''Knuckles leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Knuckles curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * '''Homing Attack: '''Knuckles performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Knuckles to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. * '''Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack: '''Knuckles harnesses his conserved energies to charge up (which is signified by small purple orbs floating around him) until he is surrounded by a pulsing red and purple aura. He then unleashes a chain of attacks, gliding into all nearby enemies at blistering speeds and striking them with tremendous force. During assaults, Knuckles leaves a glowing trail behind him with small purple orbs when blasting through the enemies. * '''Dash: '''Knuckles envelops himself in a blue aura and blasts forward at blistering speeds, plowing through and across any obstacles. * '''Uppercut: '''Knuckles attack the enemy with a powerful uppercut that ignores durability. * '''Drill Claw: '''While in mid-air, Knuckles performs a spiraling dive fist-first with such speed and force that his fist catches on fire. * '''Knuckle Slam: '''Knuckles punches the ground with his fists, creating a large column of red energy. After this, red bursts of fire and violently exploding shockwaves spawn and surround Knuckles for a set period of time, dealing continuous damage to any enemies caught in his wake. * '''Major Eruption: '''Knuckles curls up into a ball and burrows underground, thereafter being able to maneuver around freely. Whenever he wishes to, Knuckles will emerge to deliver a powerful uppercut. * '''Deep Impact: '''Knuckles delivers a punch with such force that it causes air molecules to split and create an explosion of enormous power, capable of instantly knocking out opponents with comparable durability. * '''Volcanic Dunk: '''Knuckles punches into the ground with such force that it creates powerful volcanic explosions which damage anything caught within its radius. * '''Fireball: '''Knuckles launches a ball of fire at high speeds, damaging enemies upon contact. * '''Explosive Mine: '''Knuckles materializes three spiked, iron balls. Upon physical contact with an opponent, the mines will explode, damaging enemies and slowing them down. * '''Hammer Punch: '''Knuckles punches the ground with such force that he triggers a large tremor throughout the area, surging across the land through and through the air, effectively being omnidirectional. The effects of this attack disorients and stuns enemies for a time. * '''Ground Shaker: Knuckles impacts the ground with a fiery fist with such force that he triggers a disruptive shockwave to surge throughout the area to damage the surroundings. * Quake Punch: Knuckles repeatedly pounds the ground, triggering violent tremors throughout the area. This attack deals elemental Earth damage and stuns opponents. * Meteor Crush: '''Knuckles uses "the supernatural power of the earth" to call upon meteors that rain down on and damages enemies. * '''Rock Free Fall: '''Knuckles tears a large boulder from the ground and hurls it at opponents. * '''Thunder Arrow: '''Knuckles summons bolts of lightning to rain down on opponents, dealing damage. * '''Knuckles Guard: '''Knuckles crosses his arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace himself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Knuckles' body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. * '''Knuckles Heal: '''Knuckles channels the "element of earth" in order to heal his wounds. '''Color Powers: Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.jpg|Indigo Wisp * Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Knuckles transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, he gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, he can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Knuckles turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Knuckles can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Knuckles to move as a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Knuckles turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Knuckles essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. He is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Knuckles the ability to levitate through midair. Super Knuckles: *'Chaos Energy Manipulation:' Super Knuckles can channel Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his strikes and form defensive barriers. *'Super Sonic Power:' Super Knuckles delivers a rapid barrage of exceedingly powerful Light Speed Attacks, circling the opponent while doing so. Key: Classic Era | Sonic Adventure | Adventure and Modern Era (Post-Sonic Adventure) | Super Knuckles | Hyper Knuckles Gallery File:Hyper Knuckles animated.gif|Classic Hyper/Super Knuckles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 6